Momento de Necesidad
by Denissita-Chan
Summary: Una historia de amor tragicomica entre un elegante francés ahora soltero y una joven ex-demonio,ahora madre soltera.Clasificado T por palabras altisonantes y uso de memes.Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y Capcom respectivamente
1. Como estropear una relación en 3 pasos

Momento de Necesidad

*Hola, me llamo Denisse y este es mi primer fic publicado…. Últimamente, he estado jugando Marvel vs. Capcom por muchos días y estoy muy acostumbrada a jugar con Gambit y Morrigan, dos de mis personajes favoritos. Para crear el fic, me basé en el final de Gambit, donde se le ve coqueteado con Morrigan y aparece Rogue y se lo lleva, dejando a la súcubo con las ganas (y quien no se queda con ganas con pedazo de…..)Bueno, al tema…..resulta que en mi cabeza se creó una serie de ideas, lo que produce esta historia….Dejaré en claro un par de cosas, que de seguro van a ser importantes:*

*Gambit y Rogue son una pareja bastante miserable (sorry x eso, pero Rogue es taannn…).Rogue le es infiel a Gambit y provoca que su relación se acabe*

*Morrigan es una madre soltera, cuya hija es producto de una relación fallida.*

*Annelise o Annie es la joven hijita de Morrigan, de apenas 2 años. Es de pelito castaño y ojitos verdes….en mi cabeza es bastante linda*

*El padre de Annie es Chris Redfield (No manchen, es que tuve un extraño sueño en el que…..En fin)*

Capitulo I: Como estropear una relación en 3 sencillos pasos

Ahhh…..el amor, aquel mágico sentimiento en el que dos personas manifiestan su afecto de muchas maneras, ya sea con actos o… (Portazo y grito salvaje aparecen) ¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTA….?

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO PERRA QUE ERES!-un cabreado Remy Lebeau le gritaba a la que seria su ex-novia en los próximos…..5 minutos -_-

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ?-una destrozada Anna Marie lloraba ante la situación

Para deleite de unos y tristeza de varios, Remy y Anna han mantenido una tormentosa relación de varios años, aunque como toda pareja, han tenido peleas: Anna le perdonaba a Remy su galantería y carácter Don Juanesco (por mi sin cuidado XD) y Remy le perdonaba el hecho de no mantener demasiado contacto físico….Peerooo…..una cosa es no mantener contacto físico con tu elegante, apuesto y sensual novio francés y otra muy distinta es acostarte con 1/3 de la población norteamericana…

-Acabas de cometer un error terrible… (Acompañar con el meme Inglip/Raisins para dramatizar)-Esto se termina aquí y ahora-Y así Remy Lebeau, mas conocido como Gambit, acaba de terminar definitivamente con Anna Marie, alias la pe…quiero decir Rogue (Insertar Poker Face)

Como estropear una relación de años con 3 sencillos y rápidos pasos:

Paso No 1: Evitar que la persona que amas actué como es en realidad (Totalmente al pedo, lo se, pero eso salva vidas)

Paso No 2: Evitar la intimidad a cualquier costo (¡¿Seriously!)

Paso No 3 y el más simple de todos, tan simple, que hasta un mono subnormal con complejo de Forever Alone puede hacerlo: Acostarte con otro….

Esta es la guía para estropear una relación duradera y zarpada, escrita, publicada, editada y autografiada por la autora Denissita-Chan


	2. Cuando dos angeles caen

Momento de Necesidad

*Volvíííí…No me fui a ningún lado, solo era una entradita…. (Poker Face)En fín, sigo trabajando lo más duro que puedo en este fic para que quede medio decente…En este capitulo, aparecen Morrigan y su hija Annie

P.S: Annie es un personaje propio de mi cabecita castaña, se me había olvidado agregarlo en el primer capitulo (LOL).Ahora que ya corregí eso, a empezar el cap*

Capitulo II: Cuando dos ángeles caen

A eso de las 23:00 de la noche, momento perfecto para la gente joven y bonita para salir de parranda, conquistar damas y jovencitos lindos, dignos de auténticos mangas yaoi, hundir la boca en unos tragos y quien sabe….

En eso se encontraba Remy Lebeau, intentando olvidarse de sus penas mediante unos cuantos tragos…le dolía saber que Anna Marie, la única mujer que le importaba de verdad, le hiciera tanto daño, pero sinceramente, nadie sufre tanto cuando te ponen los cuernos de manera tan….fea. Remy ya iba en su octavo trago y cuando acabo, golpeo la barra con su rostro y con un tonito de borracho, alzó el vaso y dijo:

-Más por favor…

Una suerte de cantinero con cierta similitud a Moe de Los Simpsons se apareció

-¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?-respondió

-¿No crees que deberías cerrar tu boca y servirme otro?-contestó el ebrio francés, molesto

El cantinero le rellenó el vaso, hasta tal punto que se vio obligado a sacarlo de la taberna

Lebeau se vio forzado a intentar caminar (por no decir tambaleándose de lo pasado de copas que estaba) y a soltar obscenidades tanto en francés, inglés y español, hasta el punto de desmayarse….

En eso, una joven mujer de cabello peliverde y brillantes ojos verdes, llamaba como una loca a alguien

-¡ANNIE….ANNIE!-la pobre mujer estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle a la tal Annie

Por otro lado, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y bonitos ojitos verdes, caminaba sin rumbo, con tal de atrapar a uno que otro gato callejero y quedárselo de mascota (PUKE RAINBOWS: 3).En eso, la niña se tropieza por culpa de un chistoso (Problem, ingenuos?) que puso su pie en la vereda. La pequeña empieza a sollozar y al rato, empieza el llanto. Remy, el responsable de que la niñita cayera (INFINITO DESPRECIO DX) se despertó al escuchar el llanto.

-Ohh, lo siento mucho-ayudó a la niñita a levantarse y le limpio su carita

La nena secó sus lagrimas y miró al hombre: era de buen aspecto (O SEAAA :D)

-No importa-la niña sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos. La nenita se acerca al hombre y le toma la mano, con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse-Me llamo Annelise, pero mi mami me dice Annie

-Mucho gusto…Annie-el mayor sonrió ante esa ternura infantil (MÁS PUKE RAINBOWS)

-¡ANNIE!-Se escuchó un grito muy cerca de ellos y se acerca otra vez la mujer

-¡MAMI!-Annie salta al encontrarse con su madre y la abraza con fuerza

-Si me vuelves a asustar así, te juro que…-las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas al mirar detenidamente a Remy. Le llamó la atención su aspecto y la condición en la que estaba

-Mami, hice un amigo-dijo Annie, mientras señala a Remy con su dedo. La mujer sonríe y se acerca al francés

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó la mujer

-Si, estoy bien-(Insertar el meme I Lied)"Si estar bien significa estar tirado en la calle, tomando como irlandés y sufriendo por una mujer"

-Francamente no te creo-contestó la dama con una risa contagiosa, se acerca a Remy y lo agarra de la barbilla, causando que él se sonrojara (Poker face)-Tal vez….necesites una ayudita, aunque sea para levantarte…

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que "Cuando te cierran una puerta, Dios te abre una ventana"? Pues….a nuestro adorable y ebrio francés se le cruzaron dos bellos ángeles que le darán ciertas alegrías….

*Ojala les guste esta cap, seguiré trabajando muy duro para terminar este fic de capítulos indefinidos: 3

Besos y abrazos, Denissita-Chan


End file.
